Total Dramaville!
by Black'nBlue28
Summary: A new season! Takes place after All-Stars instead of Pahkitew Island. Chris has roped twenty two brand new contestants into a bid for one million dollars. Who will win, who will go home, and what drama can these newbies bring? Read and find out!
1. Welcome to Dramaville

Authors Notes: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my Total Drama Series, Total Dramaville! This will, I hope, be a fun, exciting ride for those who read it. I've wanted to do a season of Total Drama for a while, but couldn't peg what to do. I think I got it now, read, review, and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism.

* * *

Once again, Chris Mclean stood smiling at the camera "Greetings! Welcome to Total Dramaville!" he said, causing the camera to pan out to show he was standing in front of a small town that appeared to be deserted. "Seeing as how I passed bail _and_ drew in major ratings last season, I was able to talk the producers into letting me buy this small ghost town in the back woods of America so I could bring in another twenty two teens to compete for a cool million. Think about it. Me, running my own town, this is gonna be awesome!" he laughed.

"With the city at my disposal, I set it up to be one of the sickest sets for Total Drama ever! More on that later. For now, lets meet our contestants!"

A rickety looking bus pulls up and a tall, handsome young man steps off. His long dark hair complemented his green eyes and soft features. He wore a denim jacket, black slacks and a grey t-shirt.

"Welcome our first resident of Dramaville, Jessy!" Chris said, offering a hand shake.

Jessy grinned and shook Chris's hand vigorously "Great to be here Chris, make sure you keep a tight grip on that cool million for me."

Chris took his hand back and shook it a bit "Cocky, I like that. Go stand over there while I introduce the next suck-err, contestant." he added quickly.

Next up was a young girl with shoulder length black hair, black eyes, wearing a black tank top and white bell bottoms. Her skin was a rich tan, and seemed to have a healthy build, not to fat and not too skinny.

"Next up is Cristi! She's an artist online and according to her fans, is the coolest ever."

"My fans love me, and I love 'em back. With this money, I'll be able to steam more art and enjoy even more out of life." She said brightly, walking over to Jessy.

"Ugh, what is with all the super happy people? Give me something I can work with!" Chris groans, causing the contestants to glance at each other.

A stick thin boy steps off the buss, wearing a black t-shirt and cargo shorts. His hair was worn buzzed off and his pale blue eyes seemed to radiate sadness.

"Thats better! Everyone, meet Ian." Chris said, Ian just giving a wave. He walked over to the others, and for no reason Cristi hugs him.

"Uhh, hi to you too?" Ian says, blushing slightly.

"Cristi releases him "Sorry, but everything about you screams 'I need a hug and candy'."

Ian chuckles "Would you believe you're not the first to say that?"

"Next up is our new cut throat expletive-I-can't-say-here, Diana!" Chris announced, the others looking up to see the new arrival.

Diana was a little shorter than Cristi, her blonde hair in a simple pony tail and sharp features made her appearance striking, wearing a blue top with a darker skirt and black blazer to finish the look.

"Chris wasn't kidding, Heather 2.0" Cristi whispers to Jessy.

"What ever. I'm not here to be liked, I'm here to win." She states, crossing her arms.

The Next one off the bus had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and a boyish face. He was fairly skinny, not like Ian but not muscular like Jessy. He wore a t-shirt with a bright red T on the front with 'virus' written on the top part of the T, along with a pair of jeans, and a green army coat.

"Everyone, this is Sam, I hope you all can play nice. And if not, keep it on camera." Chris chuckles

Sam walks over to the others and waves "What's up?"

Cristi shakes her head "Introductions. Like your shirt, for both the video game and band references."

Sam grinned "A lady of taste are we? Enchanté." he says, taking her hand and pecking it, causing her to giggle.

Jessy walks over "Nice to meet you. A few rules should we be teamed up together, Stick with me, and do as I say, and we'll make this as easy as possible."

Sam looks at Jessy and smirks "To quote a favorite book of mine 'ya know-that is the ex-act thing somebody always tells me about rules...just when they figure I'm about to do the exact opposite'. Sorry pal, I follow the beat of my own drum."

Jessy frowns and Sam continues to talk to Cristi before Chris clears his throat.

"Moving on, our next contestant off the bus is...Franky!"

A young woman taller than both Diana and Cristi walks off the bus. She's very pretty, with brown hair worn in a bob, a black t-shirt that hung loosley, and a pair of skinny jeans. She also had a gold heart locket around her neck.

She walks over to the group "Sup guys? Ooh, Resident Evil? Nice!" she said, complimenting Sam's shirt.

"Popular with the ladies are we Sam?" Chris chuckles.

Sam smirks "When my competition so far is 'Casual wear Ken' and someone more in need of a councilor than a girlfriend, yeah I'm a chick magnet." he shrugs.

"I'd argue with you, but I honestly think you're right." Ian said, sounding a little dejected.

"Lighten up dude, I was just joking." Sam said, patting the other boy on the shoulder, holding up a fist to bump. Ian smirks and returned the gesture.

"Okay, that's enough of that, onto the next contestant! Straight from Chicago Ilanoise, Trevor!"

A tall young man with dark brown skin and dreadlocks steps off the bus. He was dressed in a Red t-shirt and black track shorts with white sneakers. Looking at the group, he smiled "So, The Leader, The Rebel, The Broken, The Ice queen, The team Mom and the girl geek huh? Cool."

Sam blinked "How'd you, you could tell that by looking at us?"

Trevor nods "When you edit Tvtropes like I do, you see them everywhere. By the way, I think we're gonna get along great."

Sam stared at him a moment longer before smiling "Sure, why not?"

"And here we have Helga everybody!"

The next contestant was the same height as Diana, with short red hair and a designer pink dress with matching boots. "Hello people, I know it must be a thrill to have me here."

The group looks at her for a moment before going back to talk to them selves.

"Ingrates..." she mutters and trudges over to them, waiting for someone to talk to her.

"Next off the bus, Zack!" Chris calls as a short, young looking boy wearing a bright blue shirt and Khaki shorts. "Woah! This, place looks awesome!" he said, bouncing on his heels, causing his fluffy chocolate colored hair to bounce on top of his head, his brown eyes sparkling.

Sam chuckled "You'll find out the hard way it's not all wine and roses kid."

Zack nods "I know, but I've got a feeling this season will be a good one for me!"

Trevor shakes his head "Definitely a Pauliana." causing Sam to shoot him a sideways glance.

"Enough talking! Now, let me introduce you to Madelina!" Chris said, and was suddenly tackled by a tan blur.

"My name is Mads you dime store Ashton Cutcher wannabe!" The girl growled. She was a little taller then Cristi, but shorter than Diana. She wore a pair of capries with a red long sleeved shirt with a flannel shirt worn over it with the sleeves rolled up. Her skin was a rich mocha color an the black hair was worn in pig tails.

Sam and Jessy run over and pull Mads off him, Chris getting up and dusting himself off.

"The things I do for ratings. Now then, would Wendle please step off the bus."

Sam blinks "Wendle? Who the hell would want to be called Wendle?"

Off the bus was a stout young man with blond hair and small green eyes. He wore a purple polo shirt and black pants with a grey sweater-vest.

"H-hello fellow contestants..." he gulps.

Sam blinked "Never mind, dude's totally a Wendle."

Wendle walks over and Chris chuckles "Ten bucks says he doesn't make the merge." he tells the camera, hand covering his mouth.

"What was that Chris?" Jessy asks confused.

"I said it's time to meet our next contestant, Rose!"

Off the bus stepped the most gorgeous girl any of the guys had seen. She had long dark hair, smokey grey eyes and just curvy enough to hold their attention. She wore a a Yellow spaghetti strap tank top, green mini skirt and sandals.

"Hi, it's so nice to be here. Would someone help me with my bags? Their super heavy." she pouted.

Wendle, Jessy and Mads tripped over themselves to get to her.

"No fair, she was talking me!" Wendle whined

"Like fun she was! She was talking to everyone, but since I can actually lift more then thirty pounds without sweating, it should be me!" Jessy snarled.

Mad snarled back "Them's biting words!"

"I think you mean 'fighting'- Ow! You bit me!" Jimmy screamed as Mads bit his hand.

Rose walked over smiling, sighing "They'll stop eventually. Sorry, I have that effect on people." she muttered.

Trevor nods "Classic case of cursed with awesome."

Rose tilts her head confused and Trevor sighs "It means you're blessed, but your blessing comes with a price that makes it suck. You're absolutely beautiful, but that's all people see."

Rose blinks "Wow, you're good. And unaffected by me..."

Trevor smirked "Not unaffected, but I know enough to keep my wits about me."

"Guys! You're cutting into my me time!" the host whined, stamping his foot. The group continue to ignore him and he rolls his eyes. "Forget it! Here's Otto."

"Really Chris? You're acting like a two you're old." The next player states.

"You're a two year old!" Chris snaps, sticking his tongue out.

"Thanks for proving my point." Otto said, walking over to the rest of the group. He's the second shortest of the boys, still a head taller than Zack, with his brown hair slicked back, wearing a pair of horned rimmed glasses. His outfit consisted of a yellow button down shirt, Khakki slacks and grey sneakers.

Sam blinked "Huh, guess Tom Hiddleston went time-traveling as a youth." he joked, some of the others snickering.

Otto rolls his eyes "Never heard that one before. Well, that one specifically, I've been compared to Tom Hiddleston before."

"Now coming off the bus is Luci!"

"Yahoo!" The girl whooped as she jumped off the bus. She had short platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and a healthy does of make up. She wore a white jacket, a red blouse and blue skinny jeans. "Whats up guys? I'm Luci, and I'm gonna rock this place!"

Chris nods "Cool. Now then, he's big, he's lovable, give it up for Yancy!"

The next person off the bus was a chubby boy in a black denim vest, a flannel shirt and cargo shorts with black finger-less gloves.

"Hey people, Yancy's in the house! This is gonna be sweet!"

Diana rolled her eyes "Yeah right, you gonna fart while your at it?"

Yancy growled "Yeah yeah, I know I ain't skinny, but I'm here to show that not all big guys are rude, worthless gas bags."

The group cheer at this and even Chris nods in approval "An inspiration to people everywhere. Now, the next contestant isn't much of a people person, barely qualified as a person by show standards but we included her anyway! This, is Vicky!"

A girl walked off the bus, looking down at her I-pad. She had long red hair worn in a pony tail, dressed in a blue hoodie, grey sweat pants and cheap sneakers. Her blue eyes were framed by a pair of thick glasses.

"Hello Chris, sorry your spin off idea was canned, but it was for the best." she said, barely looking up from the mobile device.

Chris blinked "I didn't tell anyone that. I emailed the producers..."

"Yes, and you need a better password for your email than 'Chrisrulesxxxooo'. What did that one exec say? 'Who wants to date a Tiger?' is the stupidest thing I've ever heard?"

Everyone laughs and Chris actually blushes "J-just get over there." he said pointing to the group.

Vicky walks over and receives high fives and applause.

Chris mutters something about needing to change his password before perking back up "And next up, we have-oof!"

Chris is knocked to the ground by a short young man in a green sweat jacket, brown t-shirt, khaki shorts and a backwards cap.

"Hey guys! I'm Garry, and I'm super psyched to be here! Err, where's Chris?"

"Down here!" He groaned getting to his feet.

Garry helps Chris up "Sorry dude! I get kinda excited and...is that a Gorillaz shirt!?" he ask, knocking Chris down again as he ran to the others, Sam holding his sides laughing.

Garry blinks and looks back at Chris "Oops, sorry again dude!"

Chris got up for a second time holding his head "Add him to the list of contestants I hate." he groaned and shook his head "Next up, we have Nadia!" he said.

A tall, muscular girl got off the bus, she was wearing a Orange T-shirt and black pants. Looking around she smiled and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys, ready to have some fun?" she beamed.

Most either nod or agree, but Garry, who was so boisterous before was dead silent now. He looked down at his feet and gulped, blushing hard.

"Moving on, we have Paul! Careful, he's got a temper." Chris said as the boy stepped off the bus. He was easily the tallest on there. A grey knit cap hid his hair, deep dark brown eyes and a intimidating scowl. She wore a dark red long sleeved shirt and baggy grey pants.

Otto smirked at him while the others felt it best to keep their distance.

As Paul walked down, Chris smirked "Warm reception. Well here's Amy, maybe she can cheer you all up!" He said as the next girl walked down.

She had long red hair, sparkling blue eyes and a light splash of freckles. She wore a white button up shirt, a black vest, green pants and a pair of black boots.

"Um, hi." she said, walking over timidly. Sam, Frankie, Cristi and Garry welcome her in happily. Zack was trying to talk to Diana and Otto was talking with Paul.

"Looks like our campers are already getting close. Let's add our last male camper, Brandon!" Chris called.

A boy around Sam's height stepped off the bus, with short, spiky black hair and green eyes. He wore an olive green wife beater, blue pants and had a pair of dog tags around his neck.

Zack looked at them as he walked over to the rest "Those are so cool! Are they yours?"

Brandon smirked "Grandpas. They're for good luck." he said.

Chris nods "Nice. Now then, our final contestant off the bus is our lovely Nadia!"

The last contestant was a young woman with short blonde hair, brown eyes and a cute face. She wore a black t-shirt with 'I'd die for my OTP' written on it.

"Hi guys, my names Nadia and I feel the need for speed!" she beamed. Walking over to the others, Trevor smiled "Names Trevor, I liked your Top-gun reference."

Nadia grinned "Trevor, I've got the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Now that every one's here, let me show you around town." he said, gesturing to the same tram carts from Total Drama Action. Everyone gets in. Sam gets in next to Franky and smirks "So, ready for the nonstop pain and suffering at the hands of a sadist who'd make the Marquis De Sade squeal?" he asks playfully.

Franky looked at Sam for a second before smirking "Absolutely, you?"

Sam grinned "Oh yeah. I knew I had a good feeling about you."

"If you're all done chatting, let's get this tour on the road!" Chris said, starting the tram and driving the contestants forward.

"Now then, this seasons challenges will all reflect aspects of a small town, with some fun twists, hehe." he chuckled darkly "You will meet in the town square to get your challenges, and vote off your fellow campers in the weekly elimination ceremony. You will also be able to share your thoughts in the the statue of your most exalted mayor, me." he said chuckling.

Stopping in the middle of the street, Chris turned around and grinned

"This is main street, where you will be eating and sleeping. The sleeping arrangements are part of the first challenge. Eating arrangements though, will be done in one of the two eateries." he said, motioning to two diners across the street from each other. The one on the left looked bright, inviting and had a small cartoon chef smiling and winking. The other was run down, dirty and had a cartoon chef frowning with his arms crossed.

"Uhh, Chris" Zack started but was interrupted by Chris

"That's, _Mayor_ Chris, thank you."

Zack blinked "Oh, sorry. Mayor Chris? Why do the Mascots for the diners look like DJ and Chef?"

"Good question Zack, you get a cookie!" the host now Mayor said, tossing a cookie at the contestant. Zack caught it and broke it in half, offering the other half to Diana, who just happened to be sitting next to him. She took it gingerly, staring at him oddly.

"The Cartoons resemble Dj and Chef because they're the ones who are running them. Dj's running the one on the left called 'Dj's diner' and Chefs running 'The Greasy Spoon'. Winners get to eat with Dj, losers get to dine with Chef." he said, making the contestants look at each other.

He then drove up to the center of town, where a giant statue of Chris holding up a Jemmy.

"You will meet here in the town square to get your challenges, and vote off your fellow campers in the weekly elimination ceremony. Afterwords, the eliminated resident walks down main street and rides the fail bus to looser-city! In the meantime, you will be able to share your thoughts in the lobby of the town hall, home office of your most exalted mayor, me." he said chuckling.

* * *

-First Confessional-

Sam - "Really? Did you really need to give the guy who's ego could legally count as it's own person a freaking town to run? This is gonna be painful."

Otto - "From what I've seen, I don't think I've got much to worry about. These contestants aren't exactly geniuses. Well, except Vicky, and even then that's just tech smarts. This season's mine. Hehe, I've even got a leg breaker working for me now."

Zack: "This is great! I'm already doing well, I got a cookie! I hope Diana and me can be friends, she seems really nice!"

Diana: Look, just because the dork gave me a cookie doesn't mean I'm dropping my guard! He's up to something, I know it." She said, said taking a bite of the cookie, her face blanking "Wow, this is really good."

* * *

Getting off the tram, Chris grinned "Okay, it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the reveal of the teams!" he said, everyone looking at each other nervously.

"Okay, if I call your name, get over by me. Helga, Paul, Vicky, Yancy, Luci, Otto, Brent, Nadia, Ian, Trevor and...Diana!" Chris called out.

As Diana started walking, Zack waved "Sorry we're not on the same team Diana! Can we still be friends?" he asked.

Jessy pops up behind Zack, clutching his shoulders "What? Dude, she's the enemy! You can't be friends with the enemy!" Jessy hissed, glaring at the girl.

Sam rolled his eyes "Anyone other than Jessy-bell have a problem with the kid befriending Diana?"

The others shook their heads and Jessy groans "Fine! But do not discuss game strategies with her!" he orders. Zack salutes and Diana rolls her eyes.

"I never said I'd be his friend." she said crossing her arms "but if it means that much to him...fine, not like I care. She mutters, getting a spine cracking hug from Zack. She blushes, but shoves him off and walks back over to her team.

"We done with the love in? Good! Now, all of you with me, are the Cranky Neighbors!" he said, throwing them a team flag. Unfurling it reveals a depiction of an old man on a walker yelling and shaking his fist.

"That's...original to say the least." Brent mutters.

"Which means that Franky, Cristi, Sam, Wendle, Zack, Rose, Mads, Amy, Garry, Ellen, and *snicker* Jessy-bell are the Crazy Partiers!" he said, tossing Jessy the flag

"Had to call me that, didn't you?" Jessy snarled at Sam, who merely stuck his tongue out.

He unrolled the flag to show a man in his boxers with a lampshade on his head.

"...I'd ask to trade but I can't tell which is worse." Amy mutters, the rest nodding, even the Neighbors.

"So Chris, I guess this is the part where you tell us about our first challenge?" Helga asked, crossing her arms as Vicky rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the girl standing next to her.

Chris grinned "You are correct, but since it's kinda obvious, no cookie for you!" he snapped, causing Helga to flinch "Your first task is to design the town's flag! The design I like the most wins, duh. Winners get an advantage and the losers get nothing. Now, there are materials on the tables on either side of the statue time starts...NOW!" he said, sounding off an air horn.

The campers go to design their flags and Chris turns to the camera "Our new contestants dive into their first challenge. Who will win? Who will be sent home? Find out here, on Total Dramaville!"

* * *

And there it is! The stage is set, the players have gathered, and now it's time to put on the show of a life time! It might take a bit to hammer out a consecutive schedule, but I'll do my best. Oh, and if you read, please review.

Oh and I edited out some minor spelling errors.


	2. Anouncement

**Sorry, the next chapter of Total Dramaville will be up in a few days. Just hit a minor snag, shouldn't take Long to fix.**

**-BLack'nBlue28**


	3. Welcome to Dramaville pt2

Authors Notes: Sorry this was so late guys, this chapter was really tough to write for some reason. I went through a ton of different ideas till I settled on this version of the chapter. Hope you like it, I know I do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any cannon characters.

* * *

Chris looks at his watch "Remember people, you've only got an hour to do a line sketch. I'll have a profesional print the real bad boy by tommorow, so hurry up!" he orders, looking at the two teams.

The contestants had huddled together to descide what they'd do for the town flag.

"It's gotta be Chris's smug mug on that flag. Any objections?" Ellen asks he team. The Cranky Neighbors nod in agreement. As they go to work on the flag, a simalar discussion was being held on the Partiers side.

"I say we put Chris's face on the flag. Sound good?" Sam asks. Almost all the Partiers agreeed, but Jessy stepped forward.

"I don't think that'll work this time, we need to do something else." he said, arms crossed.

Sam cocked an eyebrow "Oh? Whys that?"

"Because what do you think the other teams doing? Chris's face is way too obvious a thing to do, we need to think outside the box. We can't just stroke Chris's ego, this needs to be a five star massage with baby oil and that deal where the girl walks on your back." Jessy explained.

Sam blinked "Jess, I never thought I'd say this, but I think you're right. So, what would you do mon capitaine?"

Jessy grinned "Funny you should ask..."

-TDV-

About an hour later, the teams finish their flags as Chris, now wearing a mayor sash and top hat, sound an air horn "Time! Show me what you got, Neighbors!"

The Neighbors unfurl their flag, a simple design of a circle with Chris's beaming face in the middle. "For our host with the most." Diana states, Chris looking at it beaming much like he was on the flag.

"I knew one of you would try it, and it doesn't disappoint. So Partiers, what have you got to compete with that?"

Sam and Jessy smirk at each other and unfurl their flag, Chris and the Neighbors gasping.

It was Chris, standing on top of the Partiers who were piled in a heap, pointing dramatically to the left with cherub Chefs holding a banner with "Dramaville" written on it.

"I...no words. Should have hired a poet." Chris said, wiping away a tear.

"Ooh, nice paraphrase." Nadia complements, but shuts up as she receives a glare from Diana, who marches over to the neighbors side. "You cheated! There's no way on earth you guys did that in an hour!"

Jessy grins and tossed an arm over Cristi and Garry's shoulders "You can if you got two artists on your team."

Chris nods, fingers to an earpiece "Sorry Daina, but Chef confirms there was no cheating. The Partiers win! the first part of the challenge!" Chris shouts, the Partiers cheering loudly.

* * *

Confessionals

Diana: "That is so unfair! How come they got all the artistic people, and all we got were weirdos, thugs and wannabes! Ugh, Chris did this on purpose."

Chris: "I'll let you know I decided on the team set ups the same way as I make most of my decisions." he holds up a dart and tosses it off screen, a yelp of pain can be heard from an intern "Yes, got him in the back of the head! Hey Chef, we're having lobster for dinner!" Chris calls off screen, earning a whoo-hoo from his side kick.

Garry: "To be fair, Cristi did the main piece with Chris and all of us, I just added the Chefs and the banner."

* * *

"Okay, it's time for part two of the challenge! You see before you, a table of keys. Each key goes to a house in the residential district." he said, gesturing to a row of fifty or so houses. "Now, most of these places will lodgings for the crew and our other 'residents', but two of them happen to be your homes for the next couple of weeks. First one to find one of the player retreats wins it for their team! Any questions?"

Zack raises his hand "There's like fifty houses here Chris, how do we know which key goes to which house?"

Chris smirks "Good question. Now, I was gonna let you guys just pick and fumble around for a few days, but I felt that'd go on too long. So, each key is numbered. Match it to the house number and bingo, you found the pair."

"Now, since the Partiers won the last challenge, you get a five minute had start! Ready? Go!" Chris yelled, and the eleven teens ran forward and grabbed keys off the table.

Jessy had found the match to his key and turned the nob "Heh, first a design contest and now a relay race? Chis is getting sloppy." He said, opening the door wide, only to be sent flying by a giant boxing glove.

Across the street, Cristi opens her door and narrowly misses an avalanche of green goo. Sniffing, she takes some onto the tip of her finger and peers at it "...Jello?" she mutters. Jessy screams as he flies past her, landing deep in the desert.

* * *

Confessionals

Sam: Leaning against the wall, holding his sides balling with laughter. "He flew smack into the jello! Hehe, oh man, Chris, if you planned that, you've got my eternal respect."

Jessy: Bruised and covered in Jello, breathing heavily "I hate Chris Mclean! And jello!" he snarls through grit teeth

* * *

Chris laughs at Jessy's misfortune, wiping away a tear. "That worked out even better than I hoped! Ahem, as you can see, every house that isn't yours is booby trapped. Be careful, or it could seriously set your team back. Neighbors, go!" he said, the others finally getting to go on their own.

Meanwhile, the Partiers were having little to no luck. All they'd managed to find where booby traps and interns lounging around.

"Man, who knew Chris had this much time on his hands." Ellen muttered, opening a door and ducking as a meatball bazooka fired in response. The projectile just so happened to hit Paul in the head, causing the tall teen to growl at Ellen.

"Oops, sorry." Ellen said wincing.

"Let it go, she's not worth it." Otto told his 'friend'. Paul just rolls his eyes and wipes the meat off, running ahead with Otto.

Ellen blinked "He took a pound of meat to the head and didn't even flinch. I'm glad I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad I'm not on his team..."

A scream is heard and Trevor, Yancy and Brandon are seen fleeing from an angry Fang.

Otto sees this and shakes his head "This is lunacy. There's got to be a trick to this..." he mutters, Paul opening a door to show a Chris Invincibility Idol on a pedestal.

"Well well..." the genius smirks, stepping forward but is stopped by Paul. Fishing a penny out of his pocket, the thug flips it insde and the idol vanishes below, and a cage lands to ensnare anyone who got close.

Otto blinked and looked at Paul "Right, good catch. Thanks Paul, you're proving quite an invaluable Rook."

Paul looks at Otto oddly and the later rolls his eyes "Never mind, let's keep going." he says, unaware of Trevor behind them.

* * *

Confessionals

Trevor: Rook? Crap, Otto's a Chess Master. Great, just what this team needed, another villain. Still, I know about him now, and he doesn't know I know, so that puts me at an advantage!

Otto: So far, I've got Paul as my rook and Zack, Nadia and Luci pegged as gullible pawns. This team will be easy to maneuver into a fools mate to weed out the weaklings.

* * *

Trevor looks at everyone running around and puts a finger too his chin. "Hmm, I know there's something we're missing..." he thinks for a bit and snapped "I got it!" he shouts, running to the end of the lane, he noted the house numbers and ran back to the tables. Looking around, he looks up "Who's got either key 132 or 289?"

Garry and Luci hold their hands up and look at each other. Blinking, they run off towards their houses. As they run, the two teams run ahead and start opening doors to throw obstacles in their way. Garry manages to jump over an angry mutant goat, but slips on a wave of pingpong balls that cascade out of another door and falls face first into in the jello. Luci however skillfully dodged Fang, an oil slick and Chef and was close to the house.

"Do something!" Jessy cried out, and Fanky cries out "Hey Luci! Wanna dance!? She asks, and brings up a catchy song on her phone.

"Whoo! Now you're talking! She shouts as she starts dancing to the music, giving Garry enough time to recover and open his door, revealing a modestly decorated house with a large tv in the main room.

"And the Partiers win the challenge!" Chris shouts. The Partiers cheer, picking Garry up in celebration as the Neighbors groan.

"How'd you even know these were the right houses?" Yancy asked Trevor.

"They're the last ones on the street." Trevor said simply, causing Yancy to face palm.

"Well residents, it looks like we'll be evicting a neighbor tonight. As for the Partiers, they get a special prize!" Chris said, handing the team an envelope.

Jessy opens it cautiously and gasps "Holy crap! It's money guys! There's like, three thousand dollars here!" The team cheers loudly but then Jessy holds up a hand "Wait a second...Chris, why is your face on these?" He said, holding up a bill which indeed had Chris's beaming profile on it.

"That's a McLean hundred dollar bill. They're given to the winning teams to spend on frivilties found in different shops around Drama-ville, run by some...'familiar' faces. More on that tommorrow. Neighbors, you have till six pm to discuss who's going home. Partiers, enjoy your new digs." he said, and the partiers cheer and run into their house.

The Neighbors sulk across the street and open the door to their house to find...it was exactly like the other one in every detail.

"The heck? I was sure you'd have our living quarters be uninhabitable, what gives Chris?" Helga asks, the others murmuring to themselves or nodding in agreement.

"I'm shocked you guys, do you really think I'd be so cruel as to provide you with sub par living conditions?"

"Yes!" The Neighbors say in unison.

Chris smirks "You're good. The set up's for the next three days only. After that well, hehehe, you'll see." he said, leaving the campers to discuss who they would vote off.

* * *

Confessional

Nadia: she shivers "Every time Chris McLean laughs, a demon gets it's horns."

Sam: I heard what Chris said about the next challenge. Does that extend to us too or just them?

Trevor: I wonder who's getting the boot? I think I might be on the chopping block, even though I didn't do anything!"

* * *

Later, the Neighbors gathered outside the statue of Chris outside the town square. Chris stood there smiling devilishly "Hello Neighbors! Tonight, one of you will be going home empty handed while the others will move on to try again. Now! I'll be passing out envelopes with a hundred Chris dollars in it. If you do not recieve an envelope, you take the bus of shame to looser town." he states, the Neighbors shifting in their seats nervously.

"Getting an envelope is... Helga, Yancy, Diana, Nadia, Ian, Paul, Vicky, Otto, and...Brandon!" He siad tossing out the envelopes.

Trevor and Luci look at each other.

"Trevor, you told the other team where to go, not cool. Luci, you stopped to dance when your team was about to win. The one going home tonight is..." Chris paused for dramatic effect before tossing the final envelope to Trevor "Luci."

Luci bowed her head as the bus pulled up "I guess the parties over. Later guys, I hope you all have a great time in my honor."

As she boards, some of the nicer neighbors wave her off.

Chris nods "Too bad. Well! Now that that's it for the first day of Total Dramaville! What surprises wait for our residents? Who will go home? Who will get seriously messed up? Find out next time on Total Dramaville!"

* * *

And That's it for Total Dramaville day one. What did you think? Tell me in a review!


End file.
